dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dinosaur King episode 5
Rubble Trouble is the 5th episode of Dinosaur King, in Series 1. Summary Near the Great Wall of China, a forest fire sparked by a poorly extinguished campfire activates a Carcharodontosaurus, and it has a Fire Cannon Move Card! At Zeta Point, Zander is trying out Rod's new invention: super-bounce jumping shoes. But they're just a prototype, and Rod "forgot" how to turn them off, causing Zander to accidentally make a mess of the break room as Ursula and Ed attempt to catch him. Then they detect the new dinosaur, but most quickly flee, as Helga forces the only one left (Dr. Z) to clean the "disaster area" in the next room caused by Zander. Meanwhile, the D-Team is looking for more Stones in Max's backyard, and Rex finds a near-perfectly preserved ammonite fossil. However, Chomp and Ace knock a rubber ball at Rex, and the fossil shatters when he drops it. He blames Max for letting the dinosaurs be so reckless too nearby. In China, the Alpha Gang are flying a hanglider towards the Great Wall and looking for the dinosaur. Ursula sees a flock of birds, obviously scared by the dinosaur, she claims, but they fly straight into the swarm and their glider disintigrates. Luckily, Zander gave them all a pair of Rod's jumping shoes, and they continue bouncing towards the Wall, and right into a stand of trees. Back at the D-Lab, Rex is reassembling the broken ammonite fossil. Max tries to help, but Rex makes it clear he doesn't want help, still considering Max responsible for the fossil breaking. Then the Dino Holders detect the new dinosaur, and the D-Team teleports out. Back in China, the Alpha Gang finally figure out how to stop the jumping shoes: get trampled on by a crowd fleeing a dinosaur. They spot the Carcharodontosaurus and each stumble over the pronunciation of the name. Then the D-Team arrives, but the Alpha Gang is already taking a tram lift up the mountain towards it. However, the dinosaur turns and smashes the tram car, knocking them into its jaws, where they bounce out because of the jumping shoes. Then Ursula summons Terry (inside the tram car, destroying it). As Terry confronts Carcharodontosaurus, the D-Team disagree on how best to get to down to it, but a stray Fire Cannon blast hits the Great Wall, trapping Zoe in the rubble! Max tries to free her by having Chomp knock away the rubble, but the pile is too unstable, and Chomp must stop with his horns burried deep in the rubble to keep it from collapsing. Then Zoe tells Max and Rex via her Dino Holder to stop fighting or she'll just find her own way out. As the dino battle rages on, Max tells Rex that he'll help get Zoe out if Rex has Ace keep the battle from getting too close. With a common enemy Carcharodontosaurus attacks with the D-Team to defeat Terry, but then turns on them. Luckily, Ace is able to defeat it, and Zoe is freed from the rubble. Meanwhile, Terry's card is stuck in a tree, and the Alpha Gang have to come up with a creative strategy using the jumping shoes to reach it. Once they get it, they start bouncing off, but unfortunately encounter the same flock of low-flying birds that wrecked their hanglider. Battles Ursula/Terry vs. D-Team/Carcharodontosaurus Ursula summons Terry to fight Carcharodontosaurus. He tries to bite, but the dinosaur dodges and bites back, misses, and Terry bites back again, also missing. Then Carcharodontosaurus uses Fire Cannon, but Terry dodges the attack, and it instead hits the Great Wall of China, trapping Zoe in a pile of rubble. Terry and Carcharodontosaurus circle and bite at each other, as Rex summons Ace to keep the battle from getting too close to where Zoe is trapped. Carcharodontosaurus knocks Terry over, but Ace pushes him to a stop. Carcharodontosaurus uses Fire Cannon again, but Ace runs up and slams it in the gut, causing the attack to shoot off and hit the Wall near where Zoe is. Frustrated, Ursula has Terry use Neck Crusher, knocking Carcharodontosaurus towards the Wall, but Ace again slows it to a stop. Terry attacks one more time, but Ace and Carcharodontosaurus use Cyclone and Fire Cannon at the same time, and the two attacks hit Terry in a one-two punch, defeating him. D-Team/Carcharodontosaurus win Rex/Ace vs. Carcharodontosaurus After defeating Terry, Carcharodontosaurus turns on Ace, slowly pushing him closer to the Wall. At first unsure if he can win, Rex activates Cyclone, letting Ace push Carcharodontosaurus back a few steps. Carcharodontosaurus is about to use Fire Cannon again, but Rex has Ace time his attack just right, so that he jumps up and slams Carcharodontosaurus ' jaws shut just as it's about to unleash its attack, causing the Fire Cannon to explode in its mouth! The dinosaur collapses, defeated. Rex/Ace win New Cards *Carcharodontosaurus dinosaur card *Fire Cannon move card *Neck Crusher move card Quotes -Dr. Taylor: "You do realize the Great Wall of China is incredibly long, almost twice the length of the entire Japanese archipelago. As a doctor of paleontology, I happen to have spent some time studying that mighty wall and would be more than..." -Reese: "Dr. Taylor. The children have already left." -Dr. Taylor: (long, confused pause) "What? No! Wait!" -Ursula: "There it is: the dinosaur! A 'Car-'...a 'Carchera-'. How do you pronounce that thing?" -Ed: "I think it's called 'Care-', 'Curry-', 'Cara-dinosaurus'?" -Zander: "No, you're both wrong. It's pronounced 'Cara-orthodonto-saurus'...I think." -Zoe: "Well, it looks like we beat the Alpha Gang here this time, right?" -Ursula: "Wrong! We're here, and that Cara-cora-...donka-dinka-saurus is ours!" Trivia *When Chomp's horns are seen through the rubble where Zoe is, it is the only scene in the entire show when any part of a full-sized dinosaur is shown in the regular animation style as opposed to CGI. *When Rex summons Ace, he uses the call, "Roar!", which is usually used by Max when summoning Chomp. *When Rex is about to activate Cyclone for the second time, the back of a Water Move is accidentally shown as opposed to a Wind Move. *The second time that Ursula summons a dinosaur inside an enclosed space: the first was Spinosaurus in their jet in Battle at the Pyramids, and the third and last will be Terry again but in a junkyard VW microbus in Dinosaur Amour!. *Why would Dr. Taylor, a paleontologist, study the Great Wall of China, an archaeological area? (Maybe he studies it for fun?) *The episode title in the dub references the phrase "Double Trouble" which is also a song title by Lynyrd Skynyrd. Videos Navigation Category:Dinosaur King episodes Category:Anime